Deep Space Ten
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Ce n'est pas la première fois que le Docteur emmène Rose sur une station spatiale du futur. Cette fois, il espère que ça se passera plus calmement. Mais le chaos suit ses pas comme un toutou charmé, vous savez bien. Et alors qu'il emmène son humaine préférée en promenade pour une visite virtuelle de la Grande Muraille de Chine, un dragon furieux s'invite à la fête...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Il y a longtemps que je n'ai rien publié dans ce fandom. __Je le fais aujourd'hui car ce texte est ma participation à un défi d'écriture sur le Thème du Nouvel An Chinois et son dragon de légende le Nian Shou (la Bête de l'An). _

_Initialement postée comme OS, l'histoire a été scindée pour le confort de lecture. Bug du chapitre 4 réparé !_

* * *

.

**DEEP SPACE TEN**

par OldGirl-Nora Arlani

Un crossover Doctor Who / Star Trek Deep Space 9

.

_Oh mais toute l'affaire n'est qu'une mise en boîte_  
_Vous verrez la romance et serez abusés_  
_Le héros est un autre, par une ruse adroite,_  
_Vous saurez enfin qui, dans ma chute rusée !_

_._

**\- 1 -**

Perchée en orbite au surplomb d'une planète de classe M, Terok Nor était une station orbitale de taille relativement modeste. Offrant à peine une surface d'un kilomètre de diamètre, cette plateforme circulaire, structurée par trois grands pylônes incurvés, était le lieu de vie et de travail de plusieurs centaines de personnes. La moitié appartenait au personnel de Starfleet venu là récemment en tant qu'administrateur neutre. Un quart s'avérait être des ressortissants de Bajor, la planète s'étendant sous leurs pieds. Et les autres venaient manifestement des quatre coins de l'univers. Il y a quelques années, Rose aurait tout simplement pensé que ça n'était là qu'une simple expression : les quatre coins de l'univers. Mais ici, tout le monde parlait très sérieusement des Quadrants Alpha, Bêta, Gamma et Delta…

Comme de juste, lorsqu'elle et son alien maigrichon visitaient le futur – et accessoirement des stations spatiales – la place grouillait d'extraterrestres exotiques et bariolés, tous attirés comme des lucioles par ce gigantesque trou de ver stable qui reliait le Quadrant Alpha au Quadrant Gamma. Le supposé nouvel Eldorado des entrepreneurs, s'était-elle laissé dire quand le Doc lui avait fait le topo avant de se poser discrètement.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, la station venait de tomber dans le giron de Starfleet (des explorateurs), après avoir été un poste militaire "cardassien" (quoi qu'un Cardassien puisse être). Elle le croyait sans peine car chaque élément de son design rappelait sa fonction première. L'architecture du lieu conservait un indéfectible côté sombre et métallique, plus fonctionnel que confortable, mais semblait comme envahie par une autre civilisation colorée, protéiforme, bruissant d'une activité trépidante aux va-et-vient mystérieux et incessants. Indifférents à ce passé récent et toujours plus nombreux, les pragmatiques cargos spatiaux y accostaient pour commercer ou s'y ravitailler, avant de faire un saut dans le vortex.

La blonde londonienne, et ancienne vendeuse dans un grand magasin explosé par le Docteur, trouvait qu'ironiquement, l'ambiance rappelait l'effervescence qui régnait dans les grands centres commerciaux. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un hasard. La section commerçante de la station appelée "Promenade", où ils déambulaient présentement les mains dans les poches et le nez en l'air, avait justement bien l'air d'une petite galerie marchande. Et rien ne ravissait autant le Docteur que les marchés ou petites échoppes...

Rose n'était donc pas sûre que leur vaisseau ait réellement eu besoin d'un plein sur l'énergie dégagée par le trou de ver, qu'ils appelaient ici "vortex". Face à l'inexactitude du terme, le Docteur avait brièvement levé les yeux au ciel, mais avait entraîné sa compagne, en refermant à clé la porte bleue de leur vaisseau-cabine. Protégé par un filtre à perception, le TARDIS se requinquerait dans le coin tranquille d'une salle de chargement à la prochaine ouverture du tunnel spatial.

_"__Ce n'est que pour quelques heures !"_ avait argué le Seigneur du Temps._ "Nous pourrons prendre une navette pour aller sur la planète et visiter."_

.

En dépit des vues enchanteresses et prometteuses de verts paysages embellis par des constructions ocrées ayant la noblesse de l'antiquité gréco-romaine, Rose n'était pas sûre non plus qu'une planète sortant tout juste d'une longue guerre soit un lieu de villégiature idéal. Toutefois, elle connaissait son alien._ Quelque chose_ l'avait attiré ici. Il avait beau avoir changé d'apparence récemment, en troquant inopinément son allure de jeune quinqua baroudeur contre celle d'un trentenaire hyperactif, il aimait toujours fourrer son long nez dans les affaires des autres… Elle ne mit pas dix minutes à le faire lâcher enfin le mot "Dal'Rok" au détour de la conversation. Et cinq autres minutes patientes pour qu'elle parvienne à comprendre que c'était une créature orageuse et nuageuse qui terrorisait les villageois bajorans, tous les ans après les moissons…

Des aliens éperdus, une légende éculée et un mystère impossible, tels étaient les habituels "pièges à Docteur" parmi les plus efficaces de l'Univers… Bien sûr qu'il allait vouloir voir ça, et tenter de les aider sans doute... Ça le démangeait toujours autant. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était la même culpabilité que celle de son "ancien lui" qui le poussait à vouloir "réparer l'univers" avec une telle constance. Pour tout dire, elle s'en fichait. Du moment qu'il voulait bien la garder à ses côtés en lui évitant l'horizon bouché d'une simple caissière chez Henrick's… il pouvait bien réparer tout ce qu'il voulait !

.

Debout sur le pas d'une boutique de vêtements, un grand brun blafard au teint gris-vert, le front sculpté par un exosquelette particulièrement flippant, la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un sourire indécis. Nerveuse, elle évita de le fixer en se tournant précipitamment de l'autre côté et tomba involontairement sur le lieu le plus animé de la Promenade : un bar, si elle comprenait quelque chose au concept. Un bar, c'était rassurant, non ?

Ou pas !

Planté au milieu de la pièce entre le long comptoir sinueux et les tables, l'œil rapace veillant au grain, un petit alien au crâne protubérant bilobé – encore plus vilain que le tailleur précédent – houspillait un très jeune serveur. Il tirait sa proéminente oreille, tout en fulminant des ordres entre ses mauvaises dents en pointe. Puis d'un air las, il secoua son gros nez plissé d'un mouvement impatienté. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était l'objet de la curiosité d'une jeune humaine fort charmante, il sourit toutefois onctueusement, s'inclinant dans un costume multicolore rebrodé qui aurait fait passer celui du 6e Docteur pour un modèle d'élégance… Ses yeux gris vifs, luisants au fond de cavités orbitales violacées donnèrent envie à Rose de rentrer au plus vite au TARDIS... Sa petite main tremblante chercha instinctivement la paume fraîche du Docteur pour s'y glisser.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il assez bas en se penchant à son oreille délicate, volant au passage une bouffée subreptice et coupable de son shampooing aux agrumes.

— Rho, mais vous avez-vu ces deux-là ? chuchota-t-elle. Je sais pas lequel fait le plus peur, franchement…

— Mhh, moi je trouve que c'est le grand en beige là-bas, celui qui surveille tout et n'a qu'une esquisse de visage. Peut-être parce qu'il me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs ? A vue de nez, je parierais sur un Korrigan levé du mauvais pied !

— Oui bah, n'en profitez pas pour lui refaire le portrait ! J'ai vu ce que vous valez avec un marqueur feutre ! commenta-t-elle en lui prouvant qu'elle avait parfaitement compris à quelle précédente aventure il faisait allusion…[1]

Le Docteur lui adressa un petit regard de biais mais ne pouvait pas rater la moue moqueuse qu'elle avait pour le taquiner. Il devinait que l'épreuve avait été plus dure pour lui que pour elle. Chaque fois qu'elle était en danger par sa faute, l'idée de la perdre dévorait sa bonne humeur à belles dents.

— Mais je ne comprends pas, se rengorgea-t-il pourtant alors en l'imitant, j'ai pourtant étudié l'Art avec Michel-Ange et Léonard de Vinci… Viens, tu as bien mérité que je te paye un truc à boire…

— Vous ? _Payer _? Mazette ! Vous avez bien fait de changer. Votre "ancien vous" était un radin de la pire espèce et fier de l'être…

Son petit sourire coquin s'était encore accentué. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire ça… et de le regarder comme s'il était merveilleux et en chocolat.

Mais il n'avait pas le cœur de le lui demander si tôt.

Tout semblait redevenu si fragile entre eux depuis qu'il s'était régénéré. Oh, pas officiellement bien sûr. Elle n'avait pas fui. Elle lui souriait. Elle l'écoutait… En apparence, elle avait dit comprendre ce qui s'était passé sur le Satellite 5.

Mais en réalité, Rose, allait encore dans ce qui avait été la chambre de Jack pour pleurer leur ami, croyait-elle, en secret. Et ce qui rendait le Gallifréen plus perplexe encore, c'était qu'elle avait retourné la garde-robe du TARDIS pour y retrouver son ancienne veste de cuir épais. Il l'avait vue y enfouir le nez dans _sa_ _doublure_ et laisser échapper des sanglots silencieux : la pauvrette pleurait aussi celui qu'il avait été. L'homme autoritaire aux cheveux ras et aux yeux d'acier, sarcastique et blessé par les horreurs de la Guerre du Temps… Celui qu'elle avait sauvé, celui qui l'avait conquise. Quel degré de schizophrénie était donc atteint, selon les standards terriens, lorsque l'on commençait à devenir insidieusement jaloux de soi-même ?

...

* * *

Notes de l'auteur

[1] Cf Doctor Who S2E7 "L'hystérique de l'étrange lucarne"


	2. Chapter 2

**\- 2 -**

Parce qu'il ruminait sombrement tout cela, le Docteur entra dans le bar sans trop regarder où il allait et heurta par mégarde une splendide grande femme brune venant en sens inverse. Il réussit à la rattraper de justesse et à la stabiliser avant de la considérer dans son uniforme noir à épaules bleues, sans mot dire mais avec curiosité. La relâchant prudemment, il regarda le bout de ses doigts, le sourcil fort dubitatif.

— _Dax _?!

Grande, svelte, les cheveux attachés, l'officier de Starfleet était l'une des plus belles femmes que Rose eût jamais vue. Son seul défaut de peau semblait être un délicat semis de petites marques léopardines sur les tempes et la racine des cheveux mais sur elle, cela faisait joli… Ce détail mis à part, elle semblait parfaitement normale, enfin humaine – pour autant que des traits aussi réguliers et cette absence d'affectation puissent être réalistes.

Rose voyait bien que son ami était troublé, mais… qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Pour être un alien, et quoiqu'il s'en défende avec une entière mauvaise foi, cette nouvelle "incarnation" de lui-même partageait quand même certains "réflexes" bien typiques des mâles terriens...

L'officier répondit avec une réserve polie et un sourire à peine marqué.

— Oui… Nous nous connaissons ?

— C'est à dire que… je crois que oui ? Quand je vous ai rattrapée, par inadvertance, j'ai ressenti… mon vieil ami Dax ! Peut-être dois-je mentionner que je suis légèrement télépathe…?

— Voyons si je peux résoudre cela… Pas Vulcain, vos oreilles sont trop petites et rondes… Bétazoïde ? spécula-t-elle en affichant tout de même un léger doute.

Il rit en sentant rosir lesdits appendices en question, soumis au feu croisé de si beaux yeux bleus attentifs et curieux.

— Non, pardon, je suis… le Docteur ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur Trill voilà un certain temps… J'ai... un peu peur de le demander mais… qu'est-il advenu de Curzon ?

A l'évocation de ce nom, les traits de la femme se détendirent aussitôt. Elle sourit gracieusement avec un plaisir non dissimulé qui serra le cœur de Rose.

— Je pourrais demander ce qu'il est advenu du petit bonhomme replet aux boucles folles que j'ai connu aussi, mais je crois que nous avons tous deux la réponse à cette question… Curzon était très âgé. Je suis le nouvel hôte de Dax, depuis l'année dernière. Jadzia. Lieutenant sur DS9.

La moue boudeuse, la jeune terrienne contempla son grand nigaud lui baiser le bout des doigts et éclater de rire face à la bizarrerie qu'il y avait de retrouver un ancien pote sous les traits d'une femme aussi belle… Elle baissa la tête d'un air vaincu. Le Docteur était si vieux ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il n'ait jamais « fraternisé » d'un peu plus près avec d'autres aliènes...

.

Sanglé dans un uniforme en tous points identique, un jeune officier brun s'approcha d'elle avec une sorte de tablette à la main, comme il venait de traverser la rue pour venir d'en face. Elle observa son visage humain légèrement triangulaire dont le teint mat mettait ses yeux écartés en valeur.

— Bonjour, déclara-t-il d'un ton amical. Vous venez d'arriver sur la station ? Je suis le docteur Bashir. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Julian…

— Oh, un docteur ! Comme c'est original ! s'amusa Rose sans appuyer sur l'ironie car le pauvre n'y était pour rien.

Le jeune homme opina.

— Parfaitement ! Je suis le seul en circulation dans le coin ! J'adorais l'idée de venir travailler sur un poste-frontière comme ici… L'aventure… Le frisson... M'autorisez-vous à vous offrir un rafraîchissement en attendant que... l'un et l'autre de ces deux-là daignent s'apercevoir que nous existons ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Rose tourna la tête, étonnée qu'il partage si ouvertement ses sentiments avec une parfaite inconnue. Julian Bashir affichait un air engageant et bienveillant, comme s'il avait fait une simple blague. Il y avait une touche charmeuse chez lui, assez plaisante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Seigneur du Temps qui parlait toujours avec animation à sa "vieille connaissance" et se décida vite.

— Pourquoi pas ? accepta-t-elle.

.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, le Docteur risqua une pupille de côté. Sapristi ! Rose venait d'être enlevée par un jeune homme qui l'emmenait juste sous leur nez !… Dax suivit son regard indigné et inquiet avant d'esquisser un sourire compatissant.

— Je serais vous, j'irais la rejoindre. Stratégiquement, elle est en mauvaise posture. D'un côté, Julian, qui est bien trop jeune pour accepter la solitude et cherche désespérément l'âme-sœur depuis son arrivée…

Distraitement, le Seigneur du Temps les regarda s'installer au bar, serpentant dans la pièce sous de vastes spots doux, et se faire approcher par le barman local qui avait le mot _roublardise _peint en grand sur le visage.

— ...et de l'autre, Quark. Si vous n'intervenez pas, il ne mettra pas trois minutes à tâcher de la convaincre de devenir Dabo Girl… Ce sont ces écervelées rieuses et chichement vêtues, qui incitent les clients à jouer plus de latinium aux tables qui sont là… Les Ferengi sont une race très tenace, sachez-le. Filez la sauver, c'est un conseil d'amie, dit-elle en esquissant une pression pleine de sollicitude sur son bras. Apparaissant plus embarrassé, le Docteur baissa la tête vers ses Converse rouges.

— C'est à dire que… Je n'ai pas… Rose et moi, ne sommes pas… ce que vous avez l'air de croire... Enfin… Vous connaissez bien le problème posé par la différence d'âge, vous les Trills, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, fort bien. (Elle baissa le ton). Bashir est constamment après moi, avec toute la fougue de sa jeunesse, mais nos trois cents ans d'écart ne semblent pas peser dans la balance une seule seconde… (Elle ajouta après un instant). Pourquoi la présenter comme votre compagne alors ?

— Mais que devrais-je dire ? Techniquement, elle m'accompagne bien…

— _Techniquement _? Je ne crois pas un instant que la _technique _soit responsable de votre air misérable en ce moment… remarqua-t-elle avec sympathie.

Au cours de sa vie, elle avait été elle-même plusieurs fois un jeune homme, ce qui tendait à la rendre plus compréhensive et patiente.

Le Docteur fut dispensé de répondre quand l'ordre tomba du combadge doré que portait Dax à la poitrine_. "Ici le commandant Sisko. A tous les officiers supérieurs, prière de se rendre immédiatement au Centre des Opérations". _

— Nous reparlerons technique et vieux souvenirs plus tard, pour l'heure le devoir m'appelle ! dit-elle en se levant. Et n'ayez crainte, j'embarque Julian pour plus de sûreté, mais vous devrez vous débrouiller avec le Ferengi !

.

Le Docteur prit place auprès de Rose et elle lui sourit. Le barman les regardait tous deux avec un sourire calculateur quand le Seigneur du Temps voulut savoir quelle était la boisson qu'il lui avait servie en reniflant sans façon dans son verre…

— Vous êtes bien protecteur avec cette jeune dame… remarqua-t-il en faisant mine d'essuyer un verre avec un torchon.

— Mhh, oui, répondit Rose. Il a toujours peur qu'on me fasse avaler des couleuvres !

— Vous n'avez pas une tête à apprécier les liqueurs où l'on fait dessécher une salamandre…

Comme elle semblait dubitative, il attrapa une bouteille sous le comptoir et l'éleva face à un spot azimutal, lui montrant une bestiole, qui ressemblait à un fœtus contrefait dans le bocal d'un savant fou. Elle grimaça et le barman sourit en l'escamotant.

— Vous voyez, je m'en doutais… Par contre, j'ai une petite idée de pourquoi vous êtes ici.

— Sans blague ? pouffa Rose qui savait bien que le TARDIS avait coupé au plus court.

— Oui... Je pense que votre ami au costume terne vous a conduite jusqu'ici pour vous emmener dans une holosuite et que vous y passiez un moment seuls...

— Une holosuite ? A quoi ça sert ? demanda la jeune fille avec de grands yeux faussement innocents, assez ravie de voir le Docteur changer de couleur.

Ce dernier toussa et attrapa le verre de sa compagne pour en vider le contenu dans son gosier offensé. _Maudit tenancier lubrique !_ Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour répondre en tâchant de faire refluer le sang de ses joues, par pur effort de volonté.

— C'est… hum… à peu près ce qu'on peut faire avec le TARDIS mais tout n'y est qu'illusion. Un ordinateur programme un environnement artificiel et virtuel autour de nous, aussi réaliste que sa base de données l'y autorise, et les gens peuvent ainsi voyager, se détendre, visiter d'autres lieux à peu de frais, et avec l'impression d'une immersion totale. De plus, rien de vraiment dangereux ne peut leur arriver. Cela sert pour des simulations, des entraînements de cadets, pour se projeter dans un film, une pièce ou un livre...

— Oui, sourit le barman d'un air narquois. Je vois que monsieur connaît _très bien_ nos installations. Ça _aussi_, c'est possible. Vous voulez en réserver une alors ? Qu'est-ce qui plairait à la jeune demoiselle ? questionna-t-il, la joue dans la main et un coude sur le bar. Une promenade romantique au clair de lune ? Un pique-nique sur Asgard ?

— J'ai déjà proposé à _mademoiselle _de l'emmener sur Bajor, répliqua le Docteur plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pour voir le Dal'Rok.

Ce qu'il y avait de fascinant, remarquait Rose, c'était que le visage saisissant et hideux de leur interlocuteur, exprimait parfaitement et sans équivoque possible toute une palette habituelle d'émotions qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner chez une race dotée d'une physiologie ou d'une culture totalement étrangères… A cet instant, il arborait par exemple, un fugace regret de façade et un triomphe latent qu'il tâchait de contenir, mais mal.

— Oh, les visiteurs ne sont pas admis à cette cérémonie religieuse purement bajorane qui est, m'a-t-on dit, très dangereuse, se chagrina le Ferengi. De plus, je sais de source sûre que le Sirah qui conduit la cérémonie est au plus mal. Le Dr Bashir va descendre dans la dernière navette en partance pour essayer de porter assistance au pauvre homme…[2] Mais si vous êtes amateurs de frisson, êtes-vous sûrs que vous n'avez pas envie de programmer une holosuite pour une autre excursion touristique ? Que voudriez-vous visiter à la place, mademoiselle ? redemanda le petit bonhomme orange hydrocéphale, avec un affreux sourire qui se voulait agréable.

— Je sais pas, moi. Je crois que j'aurais aimé voir... la Grande Muraille de Chine.

— Rose, chuchota le Docteur, je ne suis pas sûr que cet établissement… excentré puisse avoir connaissance d'un endroit aussi…

— Oh ! s'extasia Quark en le coupant pour prendre la main de Rose entre les siennes. Vous venez de la Terre et vous aimez sa protohistoire ? Etudiante en archéologie peut-être ?

— ..._spécifique_, termina le Docteur glacial, en le regardant de travers.

Le tenancier du bar / établissement de jeux / bordel intergalactique et autres divertissements, enregistra la jalousie de l'étranger, lâcha prudemment Rose et se caressa le menton en réfléchissant d'un air rêveur.

— Il est dans mon intérêt de connaître les goûts des clients potentiels et beaucoup de gens de Starfleet sont humains, ou originaires de la Terre. Je ne reçois pas beaucoup de demandes pour cette zone géographique… mais je pense qu'en faisant fusionner quelques vieux programmes klingons[3] avec une œuvre du domaine public, je pourrais vous proposer un divertissement de qualité.

— Vous avez _Tigre et Dragon_ ? Ou _Detective Dee_[4] ? questionna Rose avec un large sourire.

— Ou _Mulan ? _persifla le Docteur.

— Bien sûr ! répondit le petit alien en ignorant ostensiblement cette dernière remarque. Deux excellents choix pleins de… hum… rebondissements... Je crois que nous allons vous faire quelque chose de bien… Je vous demande quelques petits instants… dit-il avec bonne humeur en pianotant sur sa console. Voilà c'est fait, si vous voulez bien me suivre, c'est par ici. Vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles ! J'accepte les paiements en latinium plaqué or, si vous voulez bien laisser votre empreinte de pouce ici...

...

* * *

Notes de l'auteur

[2] Réf. DS9, S1E14 "Le conteur"

[3] Dans la série Star Trek Classic (celle des années 60) les Klingons - fiers guerriers farouches, sauvages et redoutables - avaient le teint jaune bistré et des attributs rappelant furieusement... le peuple Mongol. Dans les franchises ultérieures, leur évolution physique a évolué au point de les rendre méconnaissables.

[4] Techniquement Rose ne devrait pas avoir entendu parler de ce film sorti en 2011 quand on se trouve dans sa ligne temporelle en 2007 ou 2008. Mais on sait qu'elle était présente pour la cérémonie des jeux olympiques de 2012 à Londres. Elle a donc pu voir des affiches - ce qui est plus plausible qu'une connaissance de ce personnage historique réel, sorte de Sherlock Holmes chinois du 7e siècle, qui est devenu un héros populaire à la faveur des contes et de la littérature. Notez que le second film de Tsui Hark s'intitule _Detective Dee et le Dragon des mers._..


	3. Chapter 3

**\- 3 -**

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'ils marchaient d'un bon pas au grand air. Stupéfaite par tant de détails réalistes, Rose regardait les environs avec ravissement depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la holosuite et que le décor s'était matérialisé. Comme à son habitude, le Gallifréen effrayé par le silence entre eux, avait décidé de meubler en évoquant d'innombrables légendes entourant la Grande Muraille. Comment on disait qu'elle était solide parce que les cendres des os des ouvriers morts pour sa réalisation étaient mêlées au mortier. _Ce qui était faux,_ s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, _c'était juste du riz gluant…_ Comment les anciens Chinois croyaient qu'elle avait été construite pour empêcher des hordes de monstres d'envahir le pays…

Rose avait demandé avec amusement s'il y avait jamais eu de vrais monstres ou si c'était "encore des aliens". Il avait rétorqué que les Romains avaient construit le mur d'Hadrien pour se préserver des monstres qu'ils appelaient les Pictes, mieux connus sous le nom d'Écossais… Une chaleur troublante était passée dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui avait ri en se souvenant d'une cavalcade dans la campagne écossaise[5]. Sur le moment, il s'était dit qu'il leur fallait cette parenthèse, pour tenter de refaire connaissance et de renouer leur lien. Est-ce qu'une partie de cache-cache était la chose la plus intelligente à faire ? Clairement pas. Il l'avait pourchassée, souvent rattrapée, et serrée dans ses bras. Elle disait qu'elle avait droit à un "gage" pour avoir autant perdu. Et elle avait des idées précises sur ce qu'elle voulait de lui, impossibles à ignorer... Son "nouveau lui" était absolument plus timide pour ce qui était de dire franchement ce qu'il ressentait, mais également affreusement plus_ tactile_…

Là, elle souriait aux nuages rebondis qui roulaient dans le ciel tandis qu'ils marchaient d'un bon pas sur la large Muraille aux Dix Mille Li. Il avait choisi une portion à l'extrême Est qui les mènerait jusqu'à la mer où il espérait toujours lui faire admirer un coucher de soleil – à défaut de celui de la baie de Naples, où il n'avait jamais pu la conduire. Cette fois encore, leur vêture était légèrement adaptée, "Quark" ayant suggéré qu'ils portent des vêtements et des figures plus conformes aux usages locaux, arguant à très juste titre que cet ancien peuple avait toujours été méfiant à l'égard des étrangers.

C'est la raison pour laquelle le long manteau caractéristique du Docteur était transformé en grande redingote de soie. La raison pour laquelle Rose avait refusé une tenue de princesse car les chaussures impraticables de la noblesse ne lui convenaient pas. Elle gambadait dans un pantalon court de paysanne et une tunique longue du plus beau rouge serrée à la ceinture. La raison pour laquelle leurs paupières avaient été légèrement bridées artificiellement, pour inspirer moins de méfiance à des autochtones _purement numériques_, avait souligné le Docteur en soupirant sur le tarif supplémentaire de ces petites options... Mais Rose semblait juste heureuse d'être pendue à son bras, pendant qu'il pérorait sur les aléas militaires glorieux de la passe de Shanhai et les différentes anecdotes que sa mémoire inépuisable dévidait peu à peu…

Après cette longue balade dans l'air vivifiant du jour qui déclinerait dans quelques heures, il lui désigna du doigt la grande tache bleue liquide qui miroitait au loin comme étant la Mer Jaune.

— Nous attendrons le lever de lune avant de regagner le TARDIS, avait-il promis. Il devrait s'être assez rechargé.

Rose se disait que contempler la lune dans ses bras à des milliers d'années de son époque et des millions d'années-lumière même de sa galaxie, avait quelque chose de très romantique. Il déglutit en réalisant qu'elle pensait ce moment parfait pour leur premier baiser. Il ressentait son excitation et son impatience juvénile à l'idée de leurs souffles se mêlant… _En cadeau je vous offre de l'air de mes_ _poumons_. Bien sûr qu'elle pensait à leur premier voyage ensemble dans le futur, sur une autre plateforme spatiale.

Elle n'émettait rien d'autre qu'une positive ivresse, si terriblement flatteuse, un petit peu grisante, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir partager sans arrière-pensée... Ce n'était pas facile à gérer dans la mesure où tout ce qu'il était lui criait de ne pas la tenir de si près, de ne pas la laisser trop s'attacher pendant que son nouveau corps répondait : et pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a rien de mal à cela...

.

A peine dépassée la dernière tour de guet carrée, ils entendirent quelqu'un les héler depuis le bas du Mur en leur faisant des signes.

— Hé vous deux ? Est-ce que vous allez vers la mer ? Attendez-moi, nous allons faire la route ensemble !

Le Docteur allait protester que leur temps était compté. Il ne se voyait pas attendre de précieuses minutes que le voyageur solitaire les rejoigne en grimpant d'abord par la tour de guet puis de là, jusqu'à eux… Mais il fut surpris en voyant l'homme sécuriser son baluchon sur son dos et attaquer directement l'escalade sur la paroi à mains nues...

Rose sourit encore plus en le voyant faire, murmurant que c'était "comme dans les films" où les acteurs utilisaient le moindre bout d'orteil et de doigt pour grimper de façon improbable sur des surfaces à la fois trop lisses et trop escarpées. Mais le nouveau venu, un jeune et beau chinois, arrivait déjà en haut et se hissait en sautant à pieds joints devant eux, avec un large sourire qui sembla au Docteur bizarrement familier. Il s'inclina respectueusement pour les saluer.

— Monseigneur, jeune dame, merci de m'avoir attendu. Je suis Bo-Shen, pour vous servir.

Il était grand, brun, arborant le visage plus tanné de ceux qui passent leur vie au grand air. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à son propos. Peut-être parce que ses deux yeux n'étaient pas exactement similaires.

— Je peux marcher quelques pas derrière vous, si vous préférez, proposa-t-il avec une légère hésitation en voyant la mine suspicieuse de l'homme au grand manteau.

— Beau chêne ? releva Rose.

Le jeune homme lui glissa un petit regard faussement timide où elle aurait juré apercevoir un clin d'œil appréciateur.

— Que nous voulez-vous ?

— Je suis juste un voyageur qui ne veut pas faire la route tout seul et préfère avoir de la compagnie.

Le Seigneur du Temps se mit à tourner autour de lui pour le scruter sous toutes les coutures. Au lieu de se sentir intimidé, l'arrivant bomba le torse et prit une posture avantageuse qui arracha un sourire à la jeune compagne.

— Le commerçant n'a-t-il pas dit que tout était comme un jeu et que rien de mal ne pouvait nous arriver ? souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

— Cet homme est peut être un programme mais il nous cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça…

— Monseigneur a la perspicacité du juge Dee, mais quelle vérité pourrait être assez digne de l'attention de personnes de qualité telles que vous ?…

— Allez-y doucement avec le baratin fleuri, hmm ? Dites-nous pourquoi vous sembliez nous attendre ou partez, répondit le Docteur froidement.

— Très bien, je veux bien vous raconter mon histoire mais peut-être en chemin ? Je dois être au village côtier avant la tombée de la nuit !

— Pourquoi cela ? questionna Rose.

— Et bien parce que je suis… (il hésita et les regarda comme s'il avait un peu peur de prendre une bordée d'accusations) en réalité, un chasseur de monstres et je viens tenter ma chance ! On dit dans les environs qu'un grand dragon remonte de la mer tous les ans, qu'il dévore les habitants et met le feu à leurs maisons en crachant dessus. J'ai l'intention d'aller le combattre. Ce soir, je le vaincrai ou je périrai en essayant ! déclara-t-il très sérieusement une main sur la poitrine.

Rose tourna de grands yeux suppliants vers le Docteur.

Il était fichu, ça avait toujours marché sur lui, depuis la première seconde. Et puis il connaissait ce regard qui avait le don de le rendre encore plus coupable : exactement celui qu'elle avait eu pour lui demander de sauver Jack avant l'explosion de sa navette chula.

.

— Vous voyez, chuchota-t-elle. Il y a même un monstre presque pareil que votre Dal'Rok ! Ce marchand est vraiment doué…

— Quel marchand ? questionna Bo-Shen, intéressé.

— En ville, répondit évasivement le Docteur, quelqu'un nous a conseillé de venir voir le lever de lune sur la baie en prétendant que c'était une vue exceptionnelle en cette saison.

— Il s'est bien moqué de vous ! rétorqua Bo-Shen en se mettant en route après avoir scruté la hauteur du soleil. Il n'y a nulle architecture remarquable, nul palais ou même demeure bourgeoise. Et pas de boutiques. C'est juste une poignée de petites maisons, pas toutes en pierre, autour d'une place.

— Et dites-moi donc, mon brave, pourquoi diable voulez-vous risquer votre vie à aller combattre un tel monstre tout seul ? N'avez-vous pas de famille ou d'amis qui tiennent à vous et qui voudraient s'opposer à votre projet de... mort précoce ?

— Non monseigneur, je suis seul au monde…

— Allons, allons, je n'en crois rien, protesta Rose en glissant son bras sous le sien. Je suis sûre que vous devez bien avoir au moins une fiancée quelque part, si ce n'est plusieurs.

— Vous êtes trop bonne mais ne connaissez pas les gens d'ici ! Un homme dans ma situation n'est pas un beau parti. Nulle famille ne songe à donner de plein gré la prunelle de ses yeux à un voyageur sans le sou qui erre de village en village... J'offre mes services pour quelques semaines et quand j'ai gagné assez, je repars…

— Ah vous voyez que ma mère a des mérites finalement ! souligna Rose impertinemment pour le Docteur avant de demander au jeune homme : Alors vous n'avez pas de but dans la vie ?

L'interpellé baissa la tête, en se concentrant sur sa foulée, cherchant une réponse prudente et satisfaisante.

— Oh si bien sûr. Je voudrais… retrouver la faveur de mon ancien maître. J'espère qu'en entendant parler de mon exploit, il voudra un jour me pardonner et me reprendre à son service où j'ai été le plus heureux.

— Qu'avez-vous donc bien pu faire pour lui déplaire ? s'interrogea le Docteur les mains dans les poches et le nez au vent, tout en continuant de le scruter plus discrètement.

— Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai accompagné un jour à la guerre contre ses ennemis, et on m'a laissé pour mort sur le champ de bataille. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai découvert que j'étais seul au milieu des cadavres et mon maître que je croyais mon ami, n'était plus là.

— Mais alors peut-être ne sait-il simplement pas que vous êtes en vie ? l'encouragea Rose en lui donnant une petite pression sur le bras. Avez-vous essayé de retourner chez lui ?

— C'est… un personnage important. Il est très pris par ses affaires. Et sa maisonnée ne me laisse pas entrer car elle me prend pour un esprit sans repos dont la nature _trop yin_ troublerait les lieux…

— Un esprit sans repos ?… Vous voulez dire un fantôme ? C'est ridicule ! On voit bien que vous êtes trop vivant pour être mort !

— Ne critiquez pas, Rose. Important comment ? releva le Docteur.

— Très important. Crucial… pour l'équilibre de l'Univers.

— Ha, fit le Docteur sarcastique en claquant la langue. Je ne vois que l'Empereur pour se targuer d'être le garant de l'équilibre universel dans ce pays…

— Ah oui ? susurra Rose amusée, mais qui critique là ? En plus, moi j'en vois bien un autre… Alors Beau-Chêne, vous pouvez bien nous le dire, nous n'irons pas le répéter. Etiez-vous un jeune lieutenant au service de l'Empereur ?

— Ah, baste, grimaça comiquement leur accompagnateur. L'époque où je foulais les couloirs du Palais d'Azur Céleste n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir qui remplit mon cœur de mille regrets… Assez parlé de moi et de mes avanies. Nous arriverons bientôt et devrons nous séparer… Je vois bien que vous êtes de nobles étrangers, malgré les efforts que vous avez faits pour vous dissimuler sous une apparence plus commune… Êtes-vous cependant autorisés à me parler de vous ? Ou êtes-vous en mission secrète pour quelque puissance étrangère ?

Le prenant par surprise, Rose eut un rire de gorge qui dégoulina le long de l'échine du Docteur en lui donnant le frisson et une bouffée de jalousie mal venue quand elle se raccrocha à la manche grise de leur guide.

— Et bien, celui-là ne s'en laisse pas conter ! Vous nous prenez pour des espions étrangers ?

— Malheur, grinça le Gallifréen avec une ironie imperturbable, me voilà démasqué ! Mon vrai nom est le Dr Fu Manchu. Mais vous pouvez m'appelez Dr Fu...[6]

— Un docteur ? Oh j'ai compris, c'est donc là votre jeune patiente !... Veniez-vous vous aussi ici dans l'espoir de la guérir à l'aide d'un élixir de poudre de perle de dragon ?

— Quelle idée, je ne suis pas du tout malade ! protesta Rose. Et… je crois que nous sommes déjà arrivés ! Ç'a été vite ! Comme c'est adorable !... C'est plus joli que vous ne le disiez. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, attendre le dragon au milieu de la place ?

— Non, je vais aller présenter mes respects au chef du village avant toute chose et lui expliquer qu'il peut compter sur moi pour quelques jours…

...

* * *

Notes de l'auteur

[5] Réf. Doctor Who S2E2 : Un loup-garou royal

[6] D'après Wikipedia : Le docteur Fu Manchu est un personnage de fiction inventé en 1912 par Sax Rohmer dans une série de romans. Ce génie du mal d'origine asiatique a beaucoup contribué à la diffusion de ce stéréotype littéraire, lié à la crainte en occident du « Péril jaune ».


	4. Chapter 4

**\- 4 -**

A son grand mécontentement, Rose n'avait pas pu les accompagner, tout ceci étant manifestement une affaire d'hommes où elle n'avait pas sa place. D'ordinaire, le Docteur était le premier à pourfendre ces stupidités sur la "vraie" place des femmes en prenant exemple sur la Reine, mais là il était resté silencieux. Désolée et désœuvrée, Rose avait fait rapidement le tour des quelques habitations carrées aux jolis toits de tuiles avant de gagner la plage où elle avait trouvé plusieurs personnes qui ravaudaient des filets, repeignaient des barques ou vidaient des poissons avant de les faire sécher. Elle proposa timidement son aide pour s'occuper. Un pêcheur accepta qu'elle peigne son bateau, puis un autre lui demanda de l'aider avec les filets, puis plusieurs femmes vinrent l'emmener avec elles car elles s'étaient faites curieuses de l'arrivante.

— Vos amis sont-ils là pour tuer le Nian Shou ?

Comme un barrage qui cède, la parole des villageois se libéra. C'est là que Rose apprit tout ce que les gens disaient sur la féroce Bête de l'An. Comment elle revenait chaque année décimer leur population par vengeance, parce qu'un homme de leur village avait tué le compagnon du dragon il y avait des siècles. Comment ils vivaient dans la crainte à cette période, la peur de perdre leurs maigres biens, leur masure ou leurs proches. Combien ils étaient sûrs chaque année qu'ils allaient tous disparaître brûlés dans les flammes… et que leur modeste hameau toujours plus réduit serait cette année, ou la suivante, définitivement rayé de la carte…

C'était peut-être des programmes, mais Rose ressentait leur anxiété comme réelle. Elle leur demanda comment ils se défendaient. Ils dirent que le Dragon était trop grand et trop puissant. Que tous ceux qui essayaient de le combattre étaient tués et mangés et qu'ils ne pouvaient que fuir pour espérer sauver leur vie. Mais, comme ils étaient maudits à cause de leur ancêtre, le Nian Shou semblait toujours les retrouver même s'ils construisaient leurs maisons plus loin sur la côte.

Puis, ils semblèrent tous s'éveiller d'une sorte de torpeur en découvrant que le Soleil était beaucoup plus bas sur l'horizon maritime qu'ils ne l'avaient escompté. Ils se levèrent en hâte, ramassant leurs ustensiles, paquets et baluchons en lui criant qu'il fallait partir vite et que c'était "bientôt l'heure". Comme elle avait promis d'attendre le Docteur qui n'aimait guère qu'elle vagabonde sans lui dire où, elle resta un instant indécise à les regarder fuir sans savoir quoi faire. Mais heureusement la silhouette de leur guide remontait la plage dans sa direction.

— Où est le Docteur ? questionna-t-elle en le voyant revenir tout seul.

— Il arrive… N'allez-vous pas avec les habitants ?

— Non. Je l'attends ici. J'aime bien les plages. C'est apaisant…

Bo-Shen baissa la tête et sembla sur le point de faire un commentaire. Elle le surprit et il ferma la bouche en se grattant la nuque. Elle lui adressa un regard silencieux mais pressant qui signifiait qu'il ferait mieux de parler tout de suite. Se voyant acculé par tant de grâce dont il n'avait plus l'habitude, il changea de tactique en répondant avec une audace qu'il n'avait jamais montrée avant :

— Mais j'allais dire "enfin seuls", bien sûr !

— Ha ha, cette vieille ruse pourrie ! Pas de chance pour vous, elle ne marche pas sur moi !... J'avais un ami qui réagissait exactement pareil que vous. Vous me le rappelez beaucoup d'ailleurs. Pas physiquement mais… dans l'attitude, vous voyez ?

— Vous aviez ?

— Oui, j'avais. Il est mort en donnant sa vie pour nous.

— Parlez-moi de lui. Comment était-il ? Est-ce qu'il vous manque ? s'enthousiasma-t-il avec un étrange sourire curieux et peut-être un peu trop pressant, comme si le fait qu'elle venait de plomber l'ambiance ne comptait pas du tout.

— Bien sûr qu'il me manque, éluda-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus dur. C'est _un peu_ _le problème _du deuil, vous savez. Il faut arriver à faire avec les gens qui ne sont plus là.

Parce qu'il était légèrement idiot sans doute, Bo-Shen lui sourit toujours tandis qu'elle effaçait des larmes du dos de la main comme une enfant boudeuse, mécontente de s'être laissée voir dans un moment de faiblesse. Puis il regarda de biais vers la plage s'aperçut que le Docteur les rejoignait déjà de ses longues jambes infatigables.

— Vous êtes toujours en colère, cela ne doit pas faire longtemps… observa-t-il. La question vous semblera idiote mais… Êtes-vous sûre qu'il est mort ? Certaine qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé plus tard, comme moi, abandonné avec rien d'autre que des cadavres et des questions sans réponse ?

Alors qu'il se tenait debout devant elle, quelque chose passa dans ses yeux. Rose, incapable de contenir la soudaine émotion qui l'avait prise à la gorge, ouvrit la bouche en le considérant avec une surprise non feinte. Un frémissement rida son front et la ligne épaisse de ses sourcils sombres._ Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Non. __**Comment **__pouvait-il dire cela ?_

— Pourquoi êtes-vous en train de la faire pleurer ? s'alarma le Docteur d'un ton sec en le fixant d'un œil charbonneux.

Le Beau-Chêne resta debout sans ciller face à l'Orage qui s'approche.

— Peut-être pour que vous puissiez la consoler… répondit leur guide, sibyllin, en lui tapant sur l'épaule. J'aurais bien réclamé le dernier baiser du condamné mais… vous aurez sous doute un peu plus de chance que moi sur ce plan… Rentrez au village, moi je reste là. Les eaux frémissent déjà : il est un train de remonter des profondeurs.

D'une main, il atteignit une sorte de fourreau dans son dos, dont il sortit un bâton court sculpté dans un métal sombre mais avec la même garde et la même taille qu'une épée droite. Un peu m'as-tu-vu, il la fit tournoyer en l'air, avant de la présenter devant eux avec fierté.

— Voici "Dragon docile", forgée avec le minerai d'une météorite. J'espère furieusement que le nom me portera chance[7].

Le jeune homme s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer puis, mû par une inspiration subite, du bout de ses doigts, fit voler vers eux un impertinent baiser, avant de se détourner.

La mer semblait effectivement un peu plus remuante et agitée, mais le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le petit inconscient s'approchait du rivage bouillonnant. Éperdue et ses grands yeux marrons mouillés, Rose s'accrocha aux revers de sa veste en les empoignant fermement pour l'obliger à l'écouter.

— Il faut l'aider ! dit-elle avec un sentiment d'urgence irrationnel.

— Je n'aide pas les idiots qui te font pleurer…

— Il va mourir !

Il la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, ce qui lui permettait de masquer ses propres émotions.

— Rose, dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Ce n'est qu'un jeu de réalité virtuelle. J'ai le pouvoir de tout arrêter immédiatement en six mots. Je crois qu'il est temps de les utiliser pour rentrer, tu es bouleversée et je ne voulais pas cela...

— _En six mots_ ? Vous avez déjà dit ça à Harriet Jones… C'est une bonne blague gallifréenne ou quoi ? C'est ça que vous avez dit au chef du village ? _Vous trouvez pas que le dragon a l'air fatigué ?_[8]

— Non, ça en fait dix, s'amusa-t-il. Mais c'était une bonne idée ! Je crois qu'il faut qu'ils reprennent simplement confiance en eux… Que_ tout le monde_ reprenne confiance en soi… ajouta-t-il avec un petit coup d'œil embarrassé.

Là-bas, près du rivage, où l'eau infatigable et audacieuse venait inlassablement embrasser le sable avide et assoiffé, le jeune homme était à demi-tourné comme pour surveiller à la fois ce qui pouvait venir de la mer et ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous les deux.

Comme elle tournait la tête pour se dégager de son étreinte, les lèvres recouvertes de larmes de Rose effleurèrent la joue du Docteur, sans doute involontairement. Elle n'était pas petite, et parvenait toujours à se nicher dans son cou. Son souffle chatouilla le faible début de barbe qui était le sien avant de dire tranquillement, pince-sans-rire :

— Cela m'étonne que vous sachiez ce qu'est un "mot de sécurité"...

— Quoi ? s'étouffa-t-il en se reculant instinctivement. Toi, comment tu sais ça ?!

— Jack m'en a parlé…

— Quoi ?! réitéra-t-il. A quelle occasion ?

— Je crois qu'on appelle ça une conversation…

— Rose ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Est-ce qu'il a essayé de… ?

— Ah ? Donc vous voulez bien qu'on parle _sérieusement _maintenant ?

— Oui ! Et tout de suite !

— D'accord ! souffla-t-elle avant d'attraper sa tête dans ses mains pour planter un baiser humide sur ses lèvres surprises.

.

Au bord des vagues, leur spectateur avait étouffé un "Oui !" de victoire en voyant que Rose avait pris l'initiative. Apparemment, le Gallifréen avait du souffle à revendre… et de les voir ainsi lui donnait littéralement le frisson. A moins que...

Bo-Shen ressentit le déplacement d'air dans son dos. Au-dessus d'une mer étale d'un noir d'encre, que les rayons d'une lune énorme calligraphiaient de reflets argentés miroitants, la tête orgueilleuse aux lèvres épaisses du dragon Nian Shou émergea du flot en émettant à peine un bruit de gouttelettes.

Bo-Shen l'avait vu du coin de l'œil. Levant son épée de la main gauche, du bout de l'index, il fit tourner la portion rotative située juste au-dessus de la garde qui semblait glisser comme un barillet. Puis, la tenant à deux mains tandis que l'arme chantait, il se plaça devant la gigantesque tête aux moustaches frémissantes, qui venait d'ouvrir la gueule. Au fond de la gorge rose de l'animal dressant son cou sur une hauteur de plusieurs mètres, une lueur rougeoyante apparaissait déjà tandis que des yeux aux pupilles fendues commençaient à s'allumer de fureur.

— Alors, ma belle, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, toujours pas de préliminaires, hein ?

...

* * *

Notes de l'auteur

7] Également appelée la Masse du Dragon, il s'agit d'une sorte d'épée magique dont le fonctionnement est quasi "sonique" puisqu'elle semble utiliser les vibrations pour causer des dégâts. Les masses sont considérées comme des armes de sage car elles blessent mais ne sont pas spécifiquement dessinées pour tuer comme les sabres ou les épées.

[8] Référence directe Doctor Who S2E0 - premier épisode dans lequel apparaît le Dixième et où il met fin à la carrière de Mme le Premier Ministre parce qu'elle a fait tirer détruire un vaisseau alien qui n'était plus un danger.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- 5 -**

Le chant de l'épée qui venait d'être activée arracha le Docteur à Rose et ils titubèrent quand l'animal retomba sur ses pattes de tout son poids.

En une seconde, la plage venait de se transformer pour lui en vision de cauchemar. _Son _cauchemar, si désespérément familier. Plus rien de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne correspondait à la réalité et il resta presque pétrifié sous la violence de la réminiscence qui l'avait cueilli sans merci, à un moment de grande vulnérabilité et d'un abandon qui n'aurait jamais dû être si total... Tout le matériel abandonné là par les villageois brûlait, les paillotes brûlaient, le sable même allait jusqu'à se vitrifier par endroits malgré l'eau toute proche. Entrecoupées de vapeurs, des nappes de feu s'étalaient grassement après avoir jailli en gerbes de la gorge du dragon qui poussait des cris peu engageants.

Les pupilles dilatées sous le mélange détonnant d'un désir vite remplacé par une terreur quasi instantanée, le Docteur resta pendant quelques secondes encagé dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Les cris d'extermination résonnaient à ses oreilles comme un écho lointain.

— Doc-teur ! criait Rose à plein poumons par-dessus les grondements de la bête qui se traînait inexorablement vers les premières maisons en ondulant sur la plage. Revenez à vous !

Elle tourna la tête en tous sens et chercha Bo-Shen. Le jeune homme virevoltait en bondissant autour de la Bête de l'An. Frappant de taille et d'estoc de son arme étrange, il portait des coups apparemment très sûrs sur ses flancs palpitants. Elle ne voyait pas le sang couler mais il semblait évident que chaque impact suscitait des grondements toujours plus rauques et plus furieux, trahissant la douleur...

— Fuyez ! ordonna-t-il en faisant des grands gestes du bras.

Rose secoua encore le Docteur en appelant une nouvelle fois son nom... C'était mauvais. Elle l'avait déjà vu comme cela quand il avait encore son autre visage, quand il était encore hanté par les souvenirs de la Guerre du Temps et de sa planète détruite… Il était arrivé qu'elle le retrouve une fois ou deux, tremblant et hagard au pied de sa console, s'apercevant à peine qu'elle était là.

Il fallait qu'il revienne à lui car il était seul à connaître les mots magiques qui pourraient arrêter ce programme tout de suite… Mais en attendant, elle devait faire quelque chose…

Elle regarda partout dans les débris fumants des objets que n'avaient pas pu emporter les habitants. Parmi eux, elle trouva une sorte de chapeau plat et pointu qu'elle déforma pour faire un genre de cornet, dont elle coupa l'extrémité avec un couteau aiguisé pour vider le poisson. Puis elle le plaça devant sa bouche en porte-voix et s'écria le plus fort qu'elle put :

— DRAGON NIAN SHOU ! En vertu de l'article 15 de la Proclamation des Ombres, je vous rappelle que le meurtre n'est pas une règle valide en temps de guerre !

Quand les Sycoraxs avaient attaqué la Terre[9], elle n'avait pas retenu cet article de loi mystérieux que le Docteur avait naguère évoqué devant elle pour avertir la Conscience Nestene. Une erreur qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de commettre deux fois ! Elle l'avait apprise par cœur, avec la ferme intention d'en apprendre une par jour de tout le catalogue, s'il le fallait.

Le seul problème était peut-être qu'elle ignorait si le Dragon était en fait un alien. Ou même s'il allait en tenir compte. Les rares fois où cette Proclamation avait été invoquée en sa présence, tous les interpellés avaient eu l'air de s'en ficher comme d'une guigne... Toutefois le but n'était pas ici de s'en assurer mais bien de produire une diversion qui la mettrait en danger. Une seule chose pouvait faire revenir le Docteur à lui : sa sécurité.

Munie du porte-voix, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'animal sifflant et réitéra son message d'une voix plus tremblante. La grosse tête à l'haleine chaude et putride planait au-dessus d'elle. Le dragon sembla danser en ondulant de façon hésitante, restant toutefois à distance prudente, comme s'il était dans l'expectative. Bo-Shen en profita pour frapper à nouveau pendant que la bête était distraite et d'un formidable coup de patte griffue, il fut envoyé valser à quinze mètres de là. Il roula sur lui-même avec un gémissement et tendit un bras épuisé vers elle.

— Enfermez-vous avec les habitants dans la maison la plus solide ! implora-t-il. Je vais le retenir encore. L'aube n'est pas loin.

— Quoi ?

Il faisait nuit noire tout autour mais elle s'aperçut avec stupeur que la lune avait considérablement avancé dans le ciel.

— Allez-y ! insista le jeune homme.

A l'orée du village, les habitants curieux s'étaient massés en un petit groupe frileux compact, malgré leur terreur. Tous ne voyaient que l'étrangère qui se tenait debout et qui criait des paroles vides de sens sur le dragon, qui avaient tout l'air d'une incantation magique...

Une main se posa sur l'épaule. Elle aurait reconnu partout ces longs doigts aux ongles nets, même quand il bricolait des heures dans le moteur du TARDIS.

— Tu sais que tu as la même voix acariâtre que ta mère quand tu cries ? remarqua-t-il négligemment avec un sourire.

— Ce n'est pas le pire, répondit-elle sans cesser de fixer le dragon immobile qui clignait frénétiquement des paupières, tandis qu'un liquide en dégoulinait.

— Ah bon ? C'est quoi le pire ?

— Un jour, j'aurai sa silhouette, son poids, ses rides et toujours la même voix ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à lui ?

Le héros, ancien lieutenant de l'Empereur, les avait rejoints à petites foulées et répondit un peu essoufflé :

— A _elle_. Les femelles ont toujours la dent plus dure… Ses yeux ont l'air d'avoir un problème… Ils pleurent du sang.

Le Gallifréen avait sorti illico son tournevis sonique pour le scanner et expliqua en lisant les codes écrits en tout petit sur son minuscule écran :

— C'est la longueur d'ondes de cette couleur rouge qui semble le blesser particulièrement… Rose, tu as un truc sous ta tunique ?

Le guide chinois laissa échapper un petit hoquet presque ravi de surprise qui lui valut néanmoins un taquet manuel sur la tête de la part du Docteur, indigné de ces libertés qu'il prenait de plus en plus. Il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas plutôt le baratin fleuri, finalement. D'un hochement de tête, elle répondit par l'affirmative avec un rien d'hésitation.

— Bon. Donne-la-moi, on va s'en servir contre lui pour le forcer à reculer… De l'avantage d'avoir un dragon à moitié taureau... Pendant ce temps, va vers les habitants et demande-leur de taper et de crier le plus fort possible sur… quelque chose de métallique. Des sons qui claquent, clairs et aigus. Je crois que ça va nous aider...

— Pourquoi moi ? murmura-t-elle en retirant timidement sa tunique croisée, consciente qu'elle ne portait qu'un bien mince débardeur à la façon dont les deux hommes tentaient de ne pas la regarder du tout.

— Tout à l'heure, le chef du village a décrété que mon mandarin était bizarre et qu'il n'écouterait pas un mot de ce que je racontais… Mon mandarin n'est absolument pas bizarre mais fluide et d'une trop grande perfection pour lui... C'est juste que je ne sais pas qui a programmé ce truc mais on dirait que ça gêne le bon fonctionnement naturel du traducteur du TARDIS…

— Bah, non, ça peut pas être ça ! répliqua Rose. Sinon on ne comprendrait rien non plus à ce que dit Bo-Shen !

— Mhh tiens c'est vrai ça… soupira le Docteur… Mais j'ai pas le temps d'y penser, il faut aider les villageois à faire bloc et leur apprendre à effrayer le Dragon sans lui faire de mal. Vous connaissez l'adage qu'on a enseigné au serpent ? Tu n'as peut-être pas le droit de mordre mais tu peux toujours siffler...

— Hé mais si, vous avez le temps d'y penser ! Il vous suffit d'arrêter le programme avec le mot de passe !

Indifférent à leurs conciliabules, le grand dragon crut voir une ouverture et se traîna vers eux à l'aveuglette en faisant trembler le sol recuit et quasi vitrifié pour cracher une nouvelle longue langue de feu. Ce nouvel assaut obligea le Docteur à se jeter sur Rose pour la plaquer par terre en lui faisant rempart de son corps alien plus résistant à un bon paquet de choses... Elle cria de terreur en sentant la puissante chaleur se déverser sur eux et une odeur de roussi envahir ses narines...

— Ordinateur, mets fin à la simulation ! tonna le Docteur.

Ils entendirent derrière eux le jeune guide activer une nouvelle fois son épée et frapper l'animal frénétiquement pour détourner son attention.

— Ordinateur, mets fin à la simulation MAINTENANT ! insista le Seigneur du Temps.

— Je… ne voudrais pas… interférer mais... votre… incantation… n'a pas l'air… de marcher ! remarqua leur compagnon cette fois à bout de souffle tandis qu'il commençait à s'épuiser.

— Mais si, ça devrait, c'est une commande de base… Ordinat…

...

* * *

Notes de l'auteur

[9] Doctor Who, S2E0 "L'invasion de Noël" (épisode spécial)


	6. Chapter 6

**\- 6 -**

Et aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu lorsqu'ils avaient commencé, tout le paysage autour d'eux s'oblitéra d'un coup et sans aucune transition – les laissant à terre haletants, fatigués, roussis et plein de suie, dans le décor d'un quadrillage blanc sur fond noir.

Une double porte s'ouvrit aussitôt par le milieu au son d'un couinement de vérin, laissant passer un énergique officier blond et bouclé dont l'uniforme avait les épaules jaunes, suivi de très près par un Quark qui n'en menait pas large.

— Bonjour, je suis Miles O'Brien, ingénieur sur la station. J'ai fait le plus vite possible pour vous tirer de là mais j'avais été appelé sur la planète pour une autre urgence, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air d'être brûlés…

Il les aida à se relever ainsi que Rose qui tremblait un peu à cause du différentiel de température. Le Docteur ôta ce qui restait de son grand manteau et le posa sur ses épaules de façon très chevaleresque.

— O'Brien à l'Infirmerie, appela-t-il en pressant son combadge à la poitrine. Dr Bashir, venez tout de suite chez Quark au niveau des holosuites. C'était quoi cette simulation ? Les réglages ont-ils sauté depuis longtemps ? aboya-t-il en fronçant le regard vers Quark qui leva les mains et écarquilla les yeux d'un air innocent…

— Non ça va, j'ai de quoi nous soigner dans mon vaisseau, tenta de refuser le Gallifréen peu pressé que son "homologue" voie Rose dans cette tenue.

— N'ayez crainte, c'est très facile à guérir. Le Dr Bashir va vous arranger ça avec le régénérateur dermique, ça ne prendra qu'une minute… Nous sommes navrés, il y a eu manifestement une interférence subspatiale qui vous a enfermés là-dedans pendant quatre heures au lieu des vingt minutes prévues…

— Bien évidemment, je vous concéderai un prix sur le dépassement d'horaire… intervint Quark.

— Vous ne concèderez rien du tout ! lâcha sèchement O'Brien en jouant de sa corpulence pour toiser le commerçant vénal. Ne l'écoutez pas !… Je suis désolé de vous laisser avant l'arrivée du docteur mais je dois aller débloquer les portes des autres clients manuellement…

L'ingénieur de la station leur adressa un dernier bref signe de tête alors qu'il croisait la mince silhouette élastique et fringante de Julian Bashir.

— Quelqu'un a demandé un docteur ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

Rose adressa un petit regard au Gallifréen qui boudait, tandis que le jeune humain prenait délicatement les paumes de Rose dans les siennes pour régénérer son épiderme avec des gestes doux et un petit appareil à laser.

.

Le Seigneur du Temps était resté silencieux quand ils avaient rejoint le TARDIS en empruntant la Promenade jusqu'aux salles de chargement. Ni en ouvrant le vaisseau, ni même pendant qu'il s'avançait vers la console de pilotage circulaire pour le lancer dans le vortex temporel, n'avait-il prononcé le moindre mot. Il n'allait certes pas expliquer que c'était lui qui avait trafiqué dans les circuits de l'ordinateur avec le sonique pour faire durer la simulation…

— Docteur ? Vous n'avez rien dit du tout depuis qu'on a quitté la holosuite. Pourquoi vous faites la tête ? Le Dr Bashir m'a très bien soignée, dit-elle en regardant ses mains et en palpant ses joues. J'en suis juste quitte pour me couper les mèches roussies.

— Oh, Rose, admit-il en laissant retomber un levier d'un geste fataliste. J'ai eu… peur quand j'ai vu que la commande d'interruption ne fonctionnait pas. C'est idiot, c'est irrationnel et ce n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'ai eu peur…

Elle s'approcha de lui pour s'appuyer sur son bras, quêtant son attention.

— Moi non. Je n'ai jamais peur quand je suis avec vous… dit-elle en le regardant directement sous ses longs cils surchargés d'une épaisse triple couche de mascara noir.

L'expression de l'alien changea subitement du tout au tout sous cette œillade invitante dont la signification n'était pas éminemment subtile. _Oh non ! Que Rassilon ait pitié de lui_… Elle allait vouloir reparler… du baiser ! Il ferma les yeux, certain qu'elle allait faire le lien un jour, entre l'état révolutionné de ses épis bruns et ce qu'il éprouvait d'être ainsi sous son regard – en train de repenser à la façon dont il l'avait tenue contre lui et embrassée avec l'application enthousiaste et la fougue d'un jeune homme de quatre-vingt-dix ans...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et fit mine d'ausculter sa paume et le revers de sa main.

— Moui, c'est passablement exécuté. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de cicatrice...

— Docteur ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, en vrai ? insista-t-elle d'une voix patiente.

— Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que je suis indéfectiblement le plus sombre crétin et le dernier des idiots, voilà tout ! répondit-il amèrement. Je voulais juste une petite promenade, quelque chose de facile et de pas dangereux, pour te changer les idées… pour que tu sois moins triste en essayant de faire bonne figure pour moi…

— Mmh, si vous l'avez remarqué, c'est que vous n'êtes pas si idiot que vous le dites… s'amusa-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

— Va te reposer un peu, s'il te plaît. Je me sentirai moins coupable de t'avoir encore entraînée dans cette galère...

— Ordre du Docteur ? demanda-t-elle légèrement.

— Ordre du Docteur, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle soupira, toujours d'humeur taquine, s'abstint de commenter tout de suite et marcha dans son petit pantalon de paysanne chinoise et le grand manteau de soie qui pendait autour d'elle comme un peignoir trop grand. Arrivée au corridor qui conduisait aux chambres, elle fit une courte pause, la main sur le mur.

— Ne vous sentez pas trop coupable, dit-elle à mi-voix sans se retourner en sachant qu'il l'entendrait. Une femme peut pardonner beaucoup à un homme qui embrasse aussi bien !

Elle repartit à pas lents et provocants. Le Docteur baissa précipitamment le nez et aplatit d'un geste rageur un épi de cheveux qui venait de se dresser sur sa tête[10].

.

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE**

Quark pénétra dans la holosuite désertée par les équipes de maintenance de DS9 pour retrouver son dernier client qui l'attendait très sagement immobile au centre de la pièce. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Où aurait-il pu aller sans trop se faire remarquer ? Il venait toujours par téléportation directe et repartait de même. Le Ferengi n'était pas du genre à lui poser trop de questions d'autant qu'il avait bien compris que celui-ci reviendrait régulièrement, si on lui fichait la paix.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, mû par une très vague sollicitude qu'il était loin d'éprouver pour tout le monde.

Le client hocha une fois la tête et d'un imperceptible mouvement oblique des yeux, il désigna une petite mallette noire qui venait de se matérialiser juste à côté d'eux.

— Ah ! fit Quark manifestement ravi. Le paiement convenu… Hey attendez… Six barres de latinium ? Je croyais que nous avions dit cinq… mais l'une des Devises de l'Acquisition, c'est qu'un client qui se trompe sur le montant en votre faveur a toujours raison, plaisanta-t-il.

L'autre se permit un simple petit sourire, cornant à peine sa large bouche sculptée.

— Et pour le pilotage de votre avatar, tout s'est bien passé ?

— Parfait ! entendit-il, presque comme un chuchotement. Vraiment. Je… vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu si vite…

— Mais c'est tout naturel… dégoulina Quark, obséquieux. Je dois quand même avouer que je doutais un peu avant de les voir arriver. J'ai… toujours cru qu'ils sortaient tout droit de votre imagination. Mais ils étaient là, devant moi, dans mon bar, en tous points fidèles à vos descriptions qui s'avéraient donc si précises…

— Je vais m'en aller maintenant…

— Revenez quand vous voulez ! s'écria Quark.

— Qui sait ? déclara l'autre, volontairement mystérieux car il hésitait face à cette expérience qui le comblait autant qu'elle lui mettait le cœur, ou le souvenir de cet organe, en vrac...

Le vilain nabot orange qui serrait précieusement le latinium contre lui, contempla le grand aquarium qui devait bien faire deux mètres de large. Ce dernier ne contenait apparemment qu'une énorme tête, et commençait à s'effacer dans le scintillement vertical caractéristique d'une téléportation. Il leva la main pour un petit signe hésitant, sans trop savoir le pourquoi de ce geste impulsif.

— La maison est toujours ouverte pour ses bons amis. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Face de Boe...[11]

Quark cligna encore ses yeux clairs un instant dans la pièce désormais vide, puis haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la suite d'un pas guilleret. Dix contre un qu'il pourrait sans doute lui reproposer ce programme la prochaine fois.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur

[10] Théorie complètement farfelue et facétieuse voulant qu'il y ait un lien direct entre la "mal-coiffitude ébouriffée" des cheveux du 10e Docteur et une éventuelle excitation.

[11] Dans l'épisode final de la saison 3, Jack Harkness explique qu'il était natif de la péninsule de Boeshane, et que sa bonne mine lui avait valu d'être surnommé « le visage de Boe » (The Face of Boe). Il permet ainsi de faire comprendre au Docteur et à Martha, qu'il est la grosse tête d'alien dans l'aquarium géant que le Docteur a déjà rencontrée plusieurs fois avec Rose, et même bien avant qu'il ne le prenne à son bord comme second compagnon de voyage.

Notez que d'après le Google Translator (et on sait ce qu'il vaut…) Bo signifie _verre _et Shen _divinité _ou _esprit. _Et Face de Boe est un pauvre immortel dans une prison de verre… Merveilleux hasard.


End file.
